We may be birdfreaks but what are you?
by maeangel98
Summary: Not good at summaries! Tee-hee. c:


**So in this story all the Maximum Ride characters are backwards. So all the girls in the books are guys and the guys are all girls now. Enjoy!**

My heart was hammering in my chest. My first thought was to protect the flock no matter the cost.

"Matt! Duck!" Lane yelled in my direction. I ducked just in time to see a hairy eraser body lunge over me. I looked over at Lane and saw him struggling with an eraser. The eraser clawed at Lane's light brown skin and Lane cried out in pain.

"Izzy, Eclipse, Grace, Lane, Blake! Up and away!" I yelled. We each unfurled our wings and flew into the air. The eraser's down below desperately clawed at the air, trying to reach us. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked over at Eclipse and saw her holding her side. "You okay?" I asked her. She nodded and started to fly north. We all left the Erasers on the ground. Well Izzy and Grace had to set off a bomb. Izzy's smile stretched ear from ear. It still surprised me at how she made the bombs or where she hid them for that matter. I mean she was blind for cryin' out loud!

"Yo! We gotta get moving!" Eclipse said waving her hand in my face. Even when she was mad I couldn't help but smile. I looked down and saw a few drops of blood fall from between her fingers. She noticed where I was looking and took off in flight. Her wings struggled and I saw her fall to the ground. I tucked my wings in and grabbed her. Aiming my shoulder downward, I tried to stop the momentum of us falling. Lucky us that there was water below. We plunged deep into the water and I shot upward. Blake and Lane were already waiting to help me get her out of the water along with Lane. Izzy and Grace were standing on the shoreline.

I looked down at Eclipse and saw claw marks on her stomach.

"Idiot!" I whispered in her ear. I set her down on the ground and quickly pulled off my shirt and placed it on her wounds.

"S'not so bad, Matt," She coughed and tried to push my hand away. Blake's head snapped up. I pulled my jacket around myself to hide my wings, in case someone came/.

"Matt someone's coming!" Blake hissed in my ear.

"Hey you kids okay?" A jogger asked, his face flushed. He looked down and saw Eclipse and the sand turning crimson.

"We've gotten it under control," I said, through gritted teeth. Where was that damn voice when you needed it!

"Hello 9-1-1? Yes we need…." He rambled off the address and then we waited. What else where we supposed to do? Fly off? With Eclipse in such bad conditions? I think not. So when the ambulance came I tried my best to make sure that they didn't look at her back. We made it to the hospital and they all ran off with Eclipse behind swinging doors. They would need a blood transfusion if they wanted her to survive.

Just like I thought. One of the doctor's came running out and whispered in my ear. I nodded and was pulled up and taken to a back room. I explained about how we have air sacks and how we have a different type of blood than the blood they had. I told him that I was prepared to give a transfusion but he shook his head. He told me they already had some blood like mine and explained about a situation that happened, just like ours. He explained about the FBI agents and how they took in the children and then they were never heard from again. If I remember correctly a woman named Anne was in control over an experiment just like ours. But instead we are stuck with Arthur, her brother. He made us and now that we were gone they were gonna team up to find both groups.

"We'll be gone as soon as her stitches heal and she's out of surgery. Just take a pint of my blood just in case you need more," I said. My thoughts running wild. I heard a slight knock on my door and you would've never guessed who came in. Go ahead take a guess. If you guessed Arthur give yourself a big pat on the back! Yup he walked right in like he owned the place. "The hell do you want Arthur?" I hissed and stood up. The nurse took out the IV and scurried out of the room.

"I just want to talk Matt. We haven't had a chat in a while," Arthur laughed. Behind were two big, FBI agents and one female agent. Anne.

"Nice to see ya Ann. How's that other flock? Lose them already?" I laughed. She glared at me and I laughed harder. I towered over her by like five inches. I turned my head and saw the rest of my flock outside the window. There wings beating in rhythm. "Listen here. I don't give a care about what you wanna tell me. I'm gonna tell you this. Shut the hell up before I make ya," I snapped in Arthurs face.

_Matt he has a gun! _Blake warned in my head. I moved out of the way just as Arthur pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. It didn't even touch me. After the gun shot went off the doctor ran in and literally kicked Arthur and Anne out of the hospital. Along with their goons.

"Get some rest kid, oh and your um…family," The doctor excused himself as I opened the window. One by one my flock came in. I did a head count. Everyone was here except Eclipse. She should be out of surgery in a few minutes. Let me give ya a run down on my flock. Blake, the youngest. He can read minds, breathe underwater and talk to fish or other sea animals. Grace is his older sister. Those two are the only ones who are actually blood related. Izzy is blind, except she can see colors, and when the background is completely white she can see you. Lane, is in the middle of us all. He's about thirteen now. Izzy, Eclipse and I are all fifteen now. Grace is about nine and Blake is seven. Eclipse can blend in with any background by standing still. I am the leader of the flock and I have a voice in my head and I can fly over 400 miles per hour. People call us mutant freaks and we can call them the same. So we are special get over it.

"Matt is Eclipse gonna be okay?" lane asked. I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Ya buddy. She's gonna be fine. We'll be leaving in about a day or two. As soon as she heals. We gotta find some people," I explained.

"Are they like us?" Grace asked. Man you gotta love grace. Even though she's nine she's risked her life over a thousand times just to save Blake. We all have. I shrugged. For all I knew they could have wings growing out of their heads.

"How bad did her wound look?" Izzy asked.

"It looked pretty bad. With our fast healing and all she should be out of here in a day," I said once again. "Now get some sleep guys." I walked over to turn off the lights when I heard their stomachs growl. We all started to laugh and I went to find someone who worked here.

"Excuse me sir but can you play with me?" A little girl asked, tugging on my windbreaker. I looked at her and saw her big round brown eyes.

"Sure. But just for a little okay?" I said. She smiled and headed to a play room. I tried not to think about how transparent her skin was. She looked so fragile but she was so full of energy. She turned around and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you for playing me! None of the other kids want to play with me. They think that they'll catch what I have, but they can't," She laughed. I walked past a room were two parents were crying. "That's mommy and daddy. They're sad cause I don't have much time to live. Or well that's what the doctors say. I'm fighting harder and harder each day! I wasn't able to walk a week ago and look at me!" She smiled up at me. I looked in the room again and saw the girl who was holding my hand lying in the bed as a doctor put a white sheet over her. Covering her head.

"I just wanted someone to talk too. Thank you mister," She smiled, then right in front of me she disappeared. I shook it off and went to the front and asked for them to send a bunch of food to room 213 and that Arthur would pay for it. I made my way back to the room when I heard everyone laughing. I looked in and saw Eclipse sitting up in bed. She looked at me and a flash of happieness flashed in her eyes. It was then replaced by another emotion. That I couldn't place.

"So you've decided to return," Izzy said. She stood up and walked right to me. Then she hit me.

"What was that for!" I snapped. I was taller than her, but she was almost my height.

"I don't know. The moment said hit you so I did," She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and then the food was rolled in. Grace and Blake's eyes grew wide. Callie snickered.

Did I mention Blake's dog, Callie? Yeah we have a talking dog and she has wings. Aren't we such a messed up family?

"Yay! I was starving!" Callie said. I rolled my eyes. She took a bite out of a hotdog on the plate and ate on it for a while. Everyone else dug in and I gave Eclipse a plate of some of her favorites.

"I think they should enjoy a day off of searching for the other flock," Eclipse whispered so only I could here. I nodded in agreement. So I lied earlier. The other flock is exactly like us. I was built to help the other flock's leader to save the world. You know the normal stuff teenage mutant freaks have to deal with.

"Yeah. So how's the side?" I asked, trying to change subjects.

"Better. Does it look better?" She lifted part of the night gown up and revealed her olive skinned, stomach. The wound was almost fully healed and I smiled.

"You should be ready to leave tomorrow," I shrugged. She pulled down her shirt and rested her head against my shoulder.

"So how's the voice?" She smirked.

"Annoying as ever," I whispered into her hair. The others soon finished and then fell asleep. I looked at Eclipse and saw that she was asleep. I got up and she stirred slightly but stopped. I needed to plan our next moves. If we found the other flock how should we converse with them? From the files I "borrowed" from Anne's briefcase, they leader is a grouch. No pictures though.

"Matt, where are we going next?" Blake asked me. His big blue eyes looked troubled plastered against his ivory skin. His blonde hair fell messily over his eyes. I bent down and ruffled his hair.

"Don't know yet, but Eclipse is almost all better and we'll be leaving tomorrow, kiddo," I picked him up and walked back into the room. I set Blake back down where he was sleeping and then he was out. I laid back down next to Eclipse and shut my eyes for a second. One freaking second! Then KABLAMO! Yep an explosion of gun shots rang out in the hallway. Eclipse and I looked at each other and we knew we had to get out of there. Or we would be caught in the cross or worse the main fire.


End file.
